Mein Weg und Dein Weg - My Way and Your Way
by DarthFii
Summary: Short story celebrating celebrating birthdays of Nishizumi Miho. beside small recapture of happenings in GuP series I took liberty to alter few things after University match with small bonus. Some of you may recognise name of this story. This is One-Shot!


**Mein Weg und Dein Weg/My Way and Your Way**

Disclaimer: Girls und Panzer, its characters, and rest of the things belong to their respective creators/authors/studios. My own is only story idea.

The loud sounds of music and screams thousands of fans was heard even here in the backstage, who would have thought it would be so loud. Even now the it was slowly rolling into her consciousness, what was happening outside, and what was she about to do. Staff was here was doing their jobs, taking care of all needed task and small things, constantly checking if all was ready. There must have been a lots of staff running this place. Then again, this was setup in on short notice. The match Ooarai vs University was tiring and even she was not immune to it, no matter how long she was in sensha-do. Stakes were like high like usual, when it come to Miho and problems around her. Yet she was glad, that she came to her aid in her hour of need. The questionability of the whole match, use of karl and its consequences aside it was battle she could say she really enjoyed.

Looking back through the memories of whole match, it make her smile. After all she was able to play sensha-do with Miho, her friends and fellow commanders. Not that being in one team with all these schools, that would normally didn't even think about doing this in the first place… it was unheard of and most likely for the first time in the history of sensha-do, that so many schools banded together to fight together as single team to put their differences and approach to sensha-do aside, for Miho's and her's schools sake.. Truly, she never stopped to amaze her. First she became commander of unknown new team, was first surprise. Then came her victory against saunders and she did it with rag tag group people without experience and tanks that most of them had very little of use to any other commander, certainly not sensha-do league with victory in mind.

At the start of match, everybody expected easy victory for saunders and was very likely already thinking about upcoming matches. The Surprise after announcement of Ooarai's victory, surprise was almost palpable, just like joy of victors. Even she had hers doubts at the start of the match. Maybe she didn't wrote her off like everybody else, but believing in Mihos victory of ragtag group, with no experience against experienced powerhouse Saunders was too big. Anzio match went roughly as she estimated with Miho crushing Anzio.

Match against pravda was where she has most doubts. Considering tanks that pravda fielded seemed like overkill, Miho's past, experiences and her personality she knew so well, didn't help calm her worries, nor the person she was watching the match with. But her trust paid off in the end, when everybody wrote them off, despite they wanting them to them win against pravda, most people saw the hopeless situation Ooarai gotten himself into. Yet she found herself having faith in Miho pulling them out of troubles after accessing whole situation. She knew how Miho could adapt to situations she ended up in. She was proved correct again not long after they made their charge from church, despite it was very close, too close for her own comfort to see how close they were from losing.

Before she new it, she faced Ooarai herself. Knowing Miho, most of her tricks and information of battlefield, she used it all to predict Mihos moves as much as possible, yet still she managed to pull of new tricks from her sleeve, and make their fight harder. Despite Throwing at her superior force and numerical advantage, even maus she still managed to trifle her at every step she thought she would get her, piece by piece. She wasn't naive, she knew that Miho also knew her very well, like any sister with their past bond should. Miho managed to surprise her, when she showed her resolve and how much she grew up in Ooarai as person. She still had lots of space for improving, but in that instant, when she was jumping from tank to tank in middle of battle and flying shells put her at ease, knowing her lost confidence she had before, was coming back, made her heart jump in joy, despite not being able to show it, her inner self was happy and before she knew it, she was face to face with Miho, her Tiger against Mihos Panzer IV. She could see it as another match between her and Miho, but this time she was not in Stug III and Miho was not in Panzer III with her middle school friends. Time surely pass quickly, and seeing more grow up Miho finally facing her again, to show her chosen path. Now all that was left was to show who's sensha-do would be winning this match. She was glad, she got this duel, without anybody else interfering. This was time for Miho to show her how much she grow up without being in her shadow and mothers ideals dictating her life. For that reason and only for that, she would go all out, because she could not go easy on her, if she hoped for Miho to grow more, to truly ascertain her abilities, put both of them to their limits, to have true fight without holding anything back in respect for each other. now looking at the smoking back of her Tiger and white flag, she could not hide her surprise anymore. Despite having faith in her little sister, she also had faith in herself after all. She saw for brief moment result of that battle between them from years ago, when her stug narrowingly escaped defeat because Mihos Panzer shot tree. Truly she have grown up in that little time she was away from her sight. Miho's last words to her after match, when she saw her finally muster courage to speak to her, telling her about new sensha-do… It made her really happy and she didn't bother to hide it, she new her sister deserved to see her true side, and who was she to deny it to her. If only she had more time, and less people around, she could have…

She abruptly shaken herself from memories and instantly focused on staff member who was coming to her. "You are in in 5 minutes!" before going off. She sighed, truly it was inspiring to her. "How often it happen, that your younger sister steps out of your shadow, to become a national legend?" she told quietly to herself with small smile. In her peripheral vision she could see Koume coming to her, most likely making sure she was ready to head out.

"Commander, are you ready? Everybody is waiting for you." Truly, she was glad to have dependable teammates. Miho had always have knuck to pick right people for right positions, despite having her own authority questionable, everybody still knew that if she pointed that somebody would be good at something, they still went along with it because they came to trust her judgment in it, so she always used her ability

make Kuromorimine better team.

"Captain? We really need to go." Koume was really curious as to what she was about to do. Then again she could not blame her, she was sure she will surprise many and most likely shock even more people than that. Small smile showed on her face, making Koume nervous, not used to see her smiling, not since Miho left Kuromorimine. "Don't worry I'm going." she reassured her and got up, head for the steel stairs, leading up from "basement" she was in.

As she come closer and closer to the stairs, sound of crowd was unmistakable, several staff members speaking with each others, koumes steps slightly behind her, Erikas voice, as she was speaking to the crowd and complementary music playing to it.

"30 seconds!" called staff member beside stairs. She took deep breath to calm her racing heart. She knew what was she going, she went on stages many times, but this time… this time it was different. She was not going on stage as Senshado captain. She was going as…

"10, 9, 8, .." staff member beside her was counting down, quick glance at to her right showed anxious Koume. Last check on herself to see, that her Sensha-do uniform was in perfect shape, her cap was on her head as it should be, she was ready to go.

'3, 2, 1 go." Staff member beside her finished counting and signaled for her to head up. She shot last soothing look to Koume, as she was climbing up the stairs.

Now she could see it clearly from top of the stairs. The stage she was going to, Erika announcing her, the sensha-do fans, teams that participated in the todays university match and she could see her sister with anglerfish team standing in VIP place at the front with all teams gathered in it with quick access to the backstage at both sides and massive crowd of people gathered to listen to their music.

"Now everybody welcome on stage Kuromorimine captain Nishizumi Maho!" Erikas loud voice and the cheers of the crowd that increased after her last words.

She showed her true smile, as she was nearing center of the stage, while erika went to the backstage, not before giving her encouraging smile. Erika looked happy and her role as commentator suited her personality. Although she also considered that girl from Miho's team… that girl with nickname "Momo-chan" could also fit in nicely, from what she saw, but she didn't want to risk Miho catching wind of this. Now take deep breath and time to start.

"Good late afternoon everybody!" She called, that erupted in loud cheer and answers from crowd. Quick glance at Miho showed, that she still had no clue.

"Iwould like to thank everybody for coming here on this special occasion. I have decided to host this little show in cooperation with other schools, special thanks to Anzio and Saunders for their stands and serving refreshments." which caused massive cheers from Anzio girl and Saunders girls. "Als great thanks goes to rest of the schools who helped up with other things, making this stage and show possible." more cheering from the crowd.

"This is going to be small concert from sensha-do teams as thank you to all fans and to all girls who played today with us either as our teammates or opponents." She let that sink in the crowd and senshado teams.

"I am going to sing you this song, that I specifically wrote for Miho, but I am sure she wants to hear it with her friends and all of you here together!" Loud cheers of approval was her answer, she could see her sister going red while covering her face while looking her in the eyes, with her friends at her side.

"Here I go!" as the music started to play, she started dancing to the rhythm and sing.

 _The road on which long ago I took your hand and walked even now has changed  
In what single way from the landscape of those days?_

 _Leaving never to return and leaving to search oneself  
I discovered then are different things._

 _For you came to tread your own path.  
Letting go of my hand you go alone.  
Surely you will find the future only you can see,  
Apart from me._

 _Should I miss you it is proof of how far we have come.  
The thread which reached out and linked our hands is a tight-knit, interwoven bond._

 _If this is true, if we hold this dear,  
Surely we will reveal it to each other, do not avert your eyes._

 _For I have come to tread my own path,  
just as all those before me.  
So let us reach out to each other, not for guidance,  
But because I am proud of you and wish to praise you with my hand._

 _This does not mean our paths have diverged.  
I want you not to forget this.  
They converge; soon they will coincide.  
Like the path you chose, the path you showed me._

 _We have come to tread our own paths,  
As everyone will soon enough.  
I have mine; you have yours.  
When I look back, the way continues from those days._

As the music died down, Maho stood there, taking deep breaths, sweat rolled down her cheeks as she finished singing her song and gift to Miho, who was now in tears as she looked at her with happy smile. Somehow despite the crowd cheering, while waving with lightsticks, she could hear Miho calling her "Onee-chan." and smiled even more brighter.

"Thank you everybody!" she said before bowed down to the crowd and waved for the last time, before heading back to stairs on other side, then she come up, in her peripheral she saw Miho rushing to backstage. With last look from top of stairs she waved last time, before looking at Duce and her two crew members from her small tanket going to sing their song.

Down below the stairs she was almost tackled down by rocket known as Miho, who was crying into her arms from happiness, calling her name, while trying to squeeze her soul out of her body. She just continued to smile at her sister, while she pet her head and started her lead to nearby seats, while Yukari was bringing her drink.

"Maho you… you shined on the stage! You looked happy like back when we were kids… I didn't hoped I would get to see you like this again!" Miho was excited so much from her performance and song it seemed. " You were there, looking so happy, with your true smile that I always loved to see on you!" Seems like she was not going to stop anytime soon. "Miho, I will always be here for you. Our roads may be different, but we both love senshado. So I will be looking forward to another battle with you." Miho seemed quite...in trance like state. "I...I hoped… i hoped that we will meet again in university...there will be our chance to be in one team once again." she told it slowly, unsure whenever she should tell her plans for university, but she seemed determined to be with her again, despite what everything happened. "Miho… I will be looking forward to that then." both sisters looking at herself in happiness. It was too long since they were like this. "Come, I will take you to some place where we can talk alone."

Maho lead her to the coast, where they could see sea, while the street lamps started to light up for coming night. Anglerfish team watched two sisters talking on coast, from above, leaving them alone, watching as Miho happily chatted with her sister, something she longed for long time now. Honest conversation between two sisters separated by hard decisions, deciding to leave painful past behind, to work to make their bond alive again. They always had bond, but past strained it, with circumstances against them, they went their separate way, despite longing for each other being by their side, yet both knew that each of them chose different path, that will make it hard for them. as they will slowly ascend to university and then will begin normal life with work, having own families, they could not forget it for the moment, and enjoy the precious moment they have now, together. Chatting about things they wanted to say to each other, but couldn't, till now.

Up in the starry night sky fle comment that separated into two, each heading in different directions.

 **AN/:** So this is the end of this short story. Character Miho had birthday few days ago so I though it's great opportunity to celebrate it with community. I got idea after listening to song: "Girls und panzer - Mein Weg und Dein Weg/My Way and Your Way, sung by Rie Tanaka" (seiyuu for character Nishizumi Maho) it's on youtube so just copy and paste the name in quotation marks into youtube.

I hope you liked it, if not… well I can't please everybody.


End file.
